Chapter 345
Forgiveness is the 345th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Angered by Shima's rejection, Nushi decides to take Sango as his concubine. *Miroku saves Sango from Nushi. *Shima admits that she lied when she said Miroku took her virginity. She said it in order keep the demon away. Sango and Miroku make up. Synopsis *Inuyasha fights with Nushi, and the catfish demon is easily beaten with a single punch. Nushi cries and says he trusted that Shima would keep her word. Kagome says she feels kind of bad for him. Then, Kagome turns her attention to Miroku and Sango; the latter is starting to feel like she can't trust Miroku after learning about what he did with Shima. Miroku begs Sango to let him explain, but Sango won't hear of it, saying she doesn't know if she can trust Miroku anymore. Inuyasha interjects that it isn't as if Miroku's womanizing started recently; he's always been this way. Kagome then calls Inuyasha insensitive, saying she understands exactly how Sango feels, because of the times that Inuyasha's ex-lover has shown up. Shima asks Sango and Miroku not to fight, feeling responsible for their conflict. Sango says she's going to sit by the lake for a while, and Miroku asks if he can accompany her and she replies: "Leave me alone." *Suddenly, Nushi rides off on a cloud with Shima, planning on kidnapping her. Miroku and Inuyasha chase after Nushi, and the half-demon regrets not killing the catfish demon when he had the chance. Meanwhile, Nushi tells his captured bride that she'll enjoy living in his place at the bottom of the lake. Sango, who had been sitting by the lakeshore, sees the catfish demon with Shima. She gets up, about to save her. Shima then reminds Nushi: "But I told you about what happened with lord Miroku!" '' and Sango stops in her tracks, reconsidering whether she should save Shima, her jealousy clouding her judgement. Nushi says the past is the past and that she forgives Shima. Sango, hearing those words, decides to forgive Miroku herself, and then goes to save Shima. Miroku comes on the scene, and Sango has second thoughts on her forgiveness once again; Miroku didn't come chasing after her, but he ''did come chasing after Shima. She decides to rescue Shima anyway, taking her from Nushi's grasp. *Sango leaves Shima on Kirara's back and dives down into the water, using her Hiraikotsu on Nushi, but it has no effect on him. Nushi then tries to drag Sango to the bottom of the lake and says he'll have her as his bride instead of Shima. Miroku then jumps out to the water and smacks Nushi with his staff, saying: "What did you just say to my woman?!" *Later, everything is resolved. Miroku & Shima reveal a secret: Miroku never took Shima's virginity at all; it was all a lie to try and lead the demon away from her. Sango asks Miroku why he didn't just tell her the truth from the beginning, and he says he thought she would have more faith in him. Inuyasha then thinks aloud: "Maybe it just took him a while to remember for sure." Miroku sweats, revealing this was actually the case. Sango sighs. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters